


逢濑

by yycx0512



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yycx0512/pseuds/yycx0512
Summary: 游了/PMRV，68话V2登场观后感（。





	逢濑

藤木游作觉得自己只是打了个瞌睡，可再睁开眼便是到了另一个空间。  
与其说是房间，不如称其为高密度数据围合而成的盒子。数据的厚重感让游作意识到这里是和Link Vrains的民用建模完全不同次元的高度科技。虽然不知道真正的电子界如何，但与他前几日刚刚造访过的风伊格尼斯Windy所暂时创造的居所相比都有过之而无不及。  
空间不小，他目之所及没有什么能分辨出当前处境的情报，于是他向深处走去。鞋底踏在地板上发出硬物撞击的声音，幽幽向远处飘去，但游作，或者说Playmaker虽然慎重而警惕，却并没有刻意隐藏自己。  
「Ai。Ai？你在吗？」他抬起左臂呼唤本应被他锁在决斗盘内的伊格尼斯，但没收到任何回应。  
情况透着些诡异，他在心里列举了些可能性，但一时之间也找不出足够的支撑。  
往前走了走，隔着些距离看到投影在虚空中的大屏幕。屏幕下有个背对着他的人影，远远地能看到长下摆的白衣，但和他记忆里的某个人有些微妙的差别。  
Playmaker走近后对方转过身来。面具不透明的上部遮住额头，茶色目镜后显出薄藤色的眼睛凉凉地看着他。  
「你怎么会在这里，Playmaker。」  
对方的虚拟体与他们数月前针锋相对时相比变化甚大，那张全封闭面罩之后辨认不出真实面貌的脸此刻已与他在山顶别墅中找到的那个人别无二致，望向他的眼神倒是少了些当初的尖锐。  
「Revolver，」他叫出对方的名字，「这是哪里？」  
Revolver挑挑眉毛：「这是从Link Vrains中隔离出来的汉诺骑士的内网。」  
Revolver不得不承认如此直白地告诉面前的人他想要的答案其理由在于期待他慌乱的神情。再手段高超的黑客都不可能在汉诺骑士的内网，尤其是身为首领的Revolver本人面前全身而退。  
不过他的期待落空了，Playmaker不仅没有半点动摇，反而果断地向他迈出步子。  
他看着Playmaker走到自己近前，抬起手从他面具的空隙间触摸他的脸颊。没有过和人皮肤相接的经历，手套的布料质感通过Link Vrains的感觉反馈传到他的神经中枢，明明不是真实的接触，他却能感受到Playmaker手指的触感。  
「你打算做什么？」他隔着镜片看着一向表情寡淡的少年。  
「好久不见。」少年说着不合时宜的寒暄，Revolver的问话被岔开了，这让他产生了一点面对Playmaker时独有的受挫感。  
但他还是冷笑着回应：「那倒是说说你我还有什么再见的理由。」  
少年抿抿唇，眉眼间有一抹迟疑：「只是我想见你而已。」  
Revolver突然伸手捏住他的下巴，把他往自己的方向拽过来。Playmaker被他突来的动作引得冲了一步，和他撞在了一起。还没来得及重新掌握平衡，嘴唇被堵上了。  
Playmaker瞪大了眼睛，隔着茶色镜片看到Revolver微微颤抖的蝶翼般的眼睫。对方主动的接吻气势凶猛却没什么后着，就只是柔软的双唇相互挤压，然后两人都停在那里一动不动。  
Revolver的拇指顶在他喉结上，四指环着他的颈骨略微收拢。轻度窒息感和人类本能对脖颈的保护让他感到危险，但Playmaker没有抵抗。他只是静静地看着黑色的蝶翅展开，露出藏匿其后的淡色眼眸。  
分开也是Revolver主动的，他扬着下巴，看着直直盯着他的Playmaker：「是想这样？」  
掌心传来疯狂跃动的脉搏，虽然是模拟出的虚假的心跳，但不影响他判断是自己在少年一贯的直接语言表达之后占据了上风，便有点得意似的勾起一边唇角。  
Playmaker没少见过Revolver的笑，即使大多都不是出于好意。而鸿上了见的笑容他从未见过，留在他记忆里的就只有橘红色的夕阳中他脆弱的坚毅。但这张数据构成的面庞融合了这二者，Revolver用鸿上了见的脸弯起唇角，狭长秀丽的眼也柔和下来。  
「确实是如我所愿。」  
但包裹着墨绿色手套的手指穿过灰色的发丝，Playmaker又开始又开始想念他曾经如燃烧的火焰一般的红发了。他的灰发让Playmaker联想到衰老，又或是与他深深敬仰并追随的父亲联系到一起。少年猜不透鸿上了见究竟是怀着什么样的心态将虚拟体Revolver改写成如今的模样，他会因了见抛弃全封闭的面罩，露出本来的模样而感到些许欣喜，却感觉他依旧不是他自己——即使鸿上了见本人或许不这么认为。  
Playmaker的拇指划过面具的边缘，又划过面具后耳下裸露的皮肤，即使在数据构成的世界里，无机质的物体与承载了一个人意识的虚拟体也是不同的。  
Playmaker单臂环住Revolver的肩与他相拥，亲吻他的嘴唇。没有拒绝，也没有迎合，但Playmaker已经知道这是对方表达出的允许。他用唇描画着Revolver的，舌尖探向唇缝请求着进一步的亲密。  
当两人的口腔不再有隔阂，Playmaker主动侵入，他把自己的热度给予Revolver，再试图品尝到对方的想法。鸿上了见接纳了来自藤木游作的恋慕，回复予他会心的欣悦。但仅只回馈以温柔，又以放肆的欢愉。  
他们分开的时候呼吸都有点急促，Playmaker看着Revolver镜片后的眼睛，现在它们因为满足而微微眯起，薄色的眸子里有浅浅的波光闪过。他死盯着人家看，殊不知Revolver被他痴迷的眼神瞪得心慌，按着他的脸就把他拨到一边去。  
然而Playmaker就像幼犬一样，被主人轰走又不识趣地立刻凑了回来。他看Revolver单手在虚拟键盘上输入几个指令，尚在琢磨要干什么，轻微的轰鸣声后Revolver身后一方大概边长两米的地面抬升了到膝盖高度。  
之后Revolver往边缘一坐，扬着下巴歪头看着他，摇晃的弹壳耳坠反射着暗淡的环境光。鞋跟在地面敲出恍若催促意味的节奏，但Playmaker有点没反应过来，还站在原地。邀请者挑挑眉，向他伸了只手示意他过来自己身边。  
高中生确实是花了几秒钟才确定了前不久还跟他是宿敌关系的青年的暗示。抬升起的地面从尺度上看简直就是双人床，他看得脸上发烧，走过去握住Revolver的手之后也有一点不知所措。  
「哦我忘了你还未成年，」Revolver眯着眼睛别有深意地笑了笑，「不如还是算了吧。」  
「你指什么？」  
虽然没经验但也并不代表什么都不懂。Playmaker抬起单膝跪在Revolver两腿中间，借着又一个湿漉漉的吻把他压倒。Revolver也不拒绝，任由对方毫无技巧性地对他上下其手。  
虚拟体的衣着主要是考虑到便于行动，他们两个都是几乎完全贴合了身体线条的设计，而且全身上下都没什么外露的部位。Playmaker从他锁骨一路摸索到胯，然而两层布料相隔之下互相都没什么反应。  
「能解开吗？」  
Playmaker把手按在Revolver胯间抬眼问他。之前没考虑过做到这一步，两个人的重点部位都没受到什么刺激，只略微抬了头，裹在贴身的衣服里却是挺明显。  
Revolver看了他一眼，猜到他要做什么，也没想拒绝来自Playmaker的服务，抬手在左手的决斗装置中调了调，在裆部前面开了条口子。  
Playmaker对他调整过后的地方多看了两眼，但也没说什么。掏出Revolver略有勃起的性器，上下撸动了几下感觉戴着手套效果也不是很好，稍微一思考干脆俯下身叼进了嘴里。  
口腔的温热和柔软自然是与之前的感觉完全不同，Revolver没想到他会这么做，突然的刺激之下膝盖都向上跳了一跳，却被Playmaker双手死死按住。他手下力气不小，压在大腿上，把那双腿向外掰开，自己跪到了地上。  
他让Revolver的分身在自己口中进出，但还是觉得Revolver开的裂口太小，便双手四指探进去。某人自然一直都没敢把注意力从他身上放开过，但也没来得及阻止他，一声布帛撕裂声后红色的数据碎片抽丝般从破损的位置溢出，前从小腹后到尾椎的肌肤全都暴露在少年眼前。  
「Playmaker你这家伙……」  
Revolver咬牙切齿地看着一脸无辜的Playmaker，下意识单膝一抬就往他太阳穴上撞，却被挡了下来。  
「我没想到你衣服这么薄。」  
也不知道他是不是故意的，反正面色如常眉毛都不带抬一下。解决了问题他也就又把心思放回正轨，Revolver的情绪已经差不多了，柱体高高昂起。他吞入Revolver的阴茎，这次却没那么容易到底了，但他还是坚持把头向下压。  
Revolver只觉得自己的前端深入到柔软的地方，喉咙的嫩肉因为异物感无意识地痉挛，挤压着他敏感的柱头。柱身包裹在湿热的空间中，那张在决斗中无数次向对手宣判败北的口现在却被用来给予他愉悦。他觉得有些新鲜，更多的自然是满足，尤其是看到Playmaker吐出他完全勃起的男根后微蹙了眉清嗓子的样子。  
下一步Playmaker把他大腿往上翻起，从会阴湿湿地舔过，唾液留下一道薄薄的水痕。他蓄了点唾液用舌头送进收紧的穴口，还没等正经开始扩张的工作，肩膀被Revolver狠狠蹬了一脚，单脚往后滑了半步才稳住平衡。  
他有点迷茫地抬头看着Revolver，对方维持着半躺的姿势俯视着他，表情不算很好看。正常人都不会太喜欢被人俯视，不过Playmaker倒是很喜欢他这个样子，感觉有点刻意做出高姿态的可爱。  
但既然表现出了不情愿，Playmaker也无意在这种细节上和他拧着来。没有再用舌，而是手指探入后穴。  
虚拟体比人体柔韧许多，在Revolver不抵抗的情况下Playmaker的两根手指很快就能充分在甬道中进出。进到三根的时候才有些困难的感觉，他又吐了点唾液到指尖送进去充当润滑，手指的动作稍微顺畅了一些，从手指缝隙间还能不时瞥到腔内的景色。  
其实已经差不多了。他抬眼去看Revolver的时候，对方刚巧也正直勾勾地盯着他。他们沉默着对视了一瞬，Revolver低了低头。少年这才突然意识到虽然对方新换的面罩露出了五官，但变成完全不透明的上半部分反而更能够遮挡视线。只要Revolver想，他就能遮住自己的表情，只留给Playmaker一个莫名其妙的图腾。  
心下有些不爽，把手指从后穴退出后Playmaker抱了Revolver的双腿，把他又往自己这边拽了拽，又将他的膝盖折上去。Revolver躺的地方本就不是布料覆盖的床，不过是抬升起的地面，光滑的很一拽就过来，自己还失去了平衡任由Playmaker摆弄。他再想抵抗的时候臀已高高翘起，Playmaker不知道什么时候不再将昂扬的欲望有半分遮掩，直直顶在入口。  
Revolver除了看着Playmaker的分身插入自己的下体外什么都做不到。插入的过程几乎不存在痛苦，反而是被填满的感受安慰了被挑逗起来无处发泄的热潮。少年的性器平缓地推进，不紧不慢地摩挲着他的肠壁，陌生的感官刺激让他不自觉地想要逃开。  
但Playmaker在动作实行之前抓住他的腰带把他强行固定在自己身边。他钳住Revolver的腰，手劲大得几乎要隔着衣服在他身上留下指痕来。但这种程度的钝痛Revolver已经完全顾不上了。肠道中某个点被少年无意识地掠过，像是细微的电流通过整个下半身，他脱力，脑子也转不动了。  
在不自知的时候素来低沉优雅的嗓音发出迷醉婉转的喘息，之前还有意保持姿态，现在却瘫软下来一味承受。纵然Playmaker再没有过经历也知道是他有了感觉，干脆欺身上去，双手撑在他躯干两侧。  
Revolver肌肉结实的双腿被他搭在肩上，他俯下身的时候Revolver像是被折叠起来一般。他侧过脸轻咬衣裤包裹下的身体，但对方已经在意不到这些小地方了。少年无意的撞击撩拨着体内最敏感的那一点，却又迟迟不正中红心。  
他没想过主动央求Playmaker给他带来更直接的快感。少年凑过来索吻他也只是和之前一样地回应着却不出动出击。  
身体在渴求着更多的欢乐，但无论是后穴传来的刺激或是金鱼戏水般轻飘飘的吻都不能给他足够的享受。  
「Revolver。」  
他听见少年叫他的名字，没好气地问他要干嘛，对方摸着他的面罩问能不能摘下来。  
他隔着目镜，用不自知的满溢情欲的淡色眼睛望着Playmaker，嘴角勾起惯有的弧度：「我不想。」  
紧接着那处一直被逗弄却从未被重点关照的秘密之处被狠狠地撞了好几下。他在眼前一片白光中突然灵光一闪，明白了刚刚自己不上不下的处境都是高中生故意造就的。  
后穴里一片粘腻，显然因为是在虚拟世界中，Playmaker没有半分担心事后的需要，把对他的欲望全都发泄在了最深处。Revolver仰躺着平复着呼吸，却看到Playmaker还是那副泰然的模样慢慢把分身退出来。  
所以他支起身子，揪着Playmaker的领子把他侧着摔上这个双人床大小的平台。Playmaker也没想到他突然动手，没半点抵抗，后脑磕在坚硬的砖石上，颅内回响的声音大得吓人。换了现实世界免不了头上要多个大包，但是在Link Vrains里倒不是什么大问题，只是一时恍不过神来。  
他感觉Revolver骑到了他身上，茫然地睁眼望过去，Revolver如平时那般姿态凛然地挺胸抬头居高而下。但双膝分别跪在他腰两侧，他刚刚内射进去的白浊的体液就从后穴里淌出来。下体的衣服刚刚被撕开了，但腿上的勉强还保持在原位，精液滑进布料里，和白衣融在一起，不仔细看分辨不太清。  
Revolver伸手抚弄Playmaker释放一次之后还未疲软下来的分身：「这不是还精神着么，怎么就打算溜了？」  
这次Playmaker也感受到了被人隔着手套触碰性器的体验。但Revolver显然目的不在此，扶着昂扬的柱身到一个差不多的角度，然后将腰沉了下去。  
这次又有了刚刚数量不少的精液作为润滑，进入的过程很是顺利，就像是两个人的身体早就互相熟稔了一般。Revolver单手按在Playmaker的胸口，另一只手去捏他下巴，拇指尖划过他唇下。  
「我可从来都没允许过你随你所欲。」  
Playmaker轻轻握住他这只手，直视着镜片后那双过分美丽的眼睛：「我没有过那个打算来着？」  
然后他感觉Revolver的手指用力捏住了他下颚的骨骼恨不得直接捏碎。  
「哦是吗？」  
他能猜到他的宿敌只是在耍个脾气，挑挑眉头没说什么。他把手搭在Revolver腰上，这具身体正在从他身上获取性爱的享受，他掌心下是绷紧的肌肉，是属于健美的青年男性的生命力。  
他突然想到他们第一次见面的时候对方曾经提到过的生命的息吹。但他们两个人都因为未能跨越的过去而不得不将大量的时间用于在网络的世界中沉浮，在那些事情未得到一个令他们接纳的结束前，对他们来说现实世界不过是个遥远的幻境。  
「Revolver，我们还能再见吧？」  
「你说什么？」  
宿敌的语气显然蕴含着不耐烦。  
「我想在现实的世界里感受你的心跳和呼吸。」  
「呵，真是完全没听进我刚刚说过什么，」Revolver俯下身，在接吻的距离再度声明着，「我们没有见面的理由。」  
「我有。我找了你十年，之前汉诺塔事件之后让你离开，但不代表放你走了。」  
他的手放在Revolver脑后，交换着清浅但缠绵的吻。  
随后Revolver离开了他的亲吻，重新动起了腰胯。Playmaker的性器在他后穴中出入，他自己控制着角度，让每一次撞击都刚好触碰到最为敏锐的那一片内壁。伴着他的动作，身后长长的白衣下摆也飘动着。Playmaker隐约觉得那下摆正扫着他的小腿，可惜隔着紧身衣只剩下了极为微弱的触觉。  
他迎合着Revolver的动作也动着自己的胯，在Revolver坐下的时候将自己更深一些地送进他体内。Revolver还是那副不愿意流露太多的表情，但氤氲着水汽的眼睛还是把他实际的迷乱暴露无遗。  
但他还是偏要隐忍着，脖子挺出优美的线条扬得高傲。Playmaker的动作也愈发放肆起来，对着刚刚记住了的位置撞进去，Revolver几乎跪不住，扶着始作俑者支撑自己却也要维持一个上位。  
他的大腿不住地痉挛着，后穴收缩紧，将涌入的新一轮的精液一律容纳。  
Revolver眼中的雾气像是随时都可能凝结成泪滴滚落，但他只是平静地隔着镜片看着Playmaker，低声宣布着自己的决定。  
「不要以为什么都能如你所愿，Playmaker。」


End file.
